The Angle and the Devil
by DoricWolf
Summary: In a world where Dracula's son and Fairy Godmother's daughter are in love what could go wrong? What happens when two polar opposited set aside diffrences and decide to follow their hearts instead of their heads? You are about to find out. Slight crossovers.


**AN: I got this idea while watching Dracula and I just had to write it. I have no idea how often this is going to be updated. My guess is every other week. Due to this being more of a spur of a moment thing I have vague ideas but nothing concrete so reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!**

I own nothing.

Chapter One:

In the middle of the ancient kingdom of Romania sat the most feared fortress of all time. The Castle was even more feared than the Forbidden Mountain of Maleficent. For this was castle Dracul. In this terrifying fortress, sitting upon the ancient throne of his father, the young prince thought over the events of the last few years.

 ** _Flashback:_**

It was two years ago that the prince had been out enjoying his hunt when, in the middle of his fathers forest he chanced upon a group of gypsies. The gypsies themselves weren't the things that he found interesting. No, he had known for years that the travelers used the forest as an autumn stop on their way to their wintering grounds.

No, what the prince found interesting was the woman and the hunchback that sought him out as he entered the clearing. They came to him, called him by name and told him that they had something that they needed to talk to him about.

Normally the prince would not go anywhere with people that he didn't know. However, his father had, from a young age, taught him to fight and how to read those around him and he was feeling nothing threatening from the people he was following.

As the prince followed the Gypsy and hunchback, a strange feeling of unease settled over him, as the trio entered the coach the prince's unease skyrocketed. All around him there was silver and oak. Even as everyone sat down he could feel his strength slowly being sapped form him.

Looking at the woman who had introduced herself as Esméralda and her companion as Quasimodo the prince motioned for the woman to speak.

"I'm glad you've come my prince, we have waited a long time for you to come," said the woman. Indicating the cards that rested on the table between them she said, "long have I had omens of you my prince, now halve the deck so I may tell you your future."?

Picking up the deck the prince split it down the middle and waited for what was to come.

As Esméralda started to set the cards of the deck facedown the prince had a sudden feeling and told her to stop. As the seven cards sat upon the table the prince flipped up the first cars.

"The ten of Pentacles, an interesting card but not unexpected I think, given who you are," said the gypsy. Responding to the prince's questioning look she continued, "the ten of Pentacles is a card that suggest that you have secured a strong source of income and that you will receive overflowing prosperity in the coming years, as I said, not very surprising given your family ties."

Nodding his head in agreement the prince flipped the next card. It was the sun.

With a contemplative look on her face the gypsy responded, "The Sun normally heralds an ending to difficulties times and is the omen indicating the time to celebrate with friends and loved ones. However, for one such as you, I feel this could also be a double edged sword."

Flipping the next card Esméralda said, " the death card suggests that what you desire the most is about to change, to what end I can't see but it will not be what you believe it will."

With a strange feeling in his gut the prince flipped the next two cards at the same time. In response to Esméralda's questioning looked he just shrugged.

"Interesting, the hermit and the Hierophant," said the gypsy. "The Hermit means that you are worried about being on your own and afraid of loneliness." "You simply don't know what to do," observed Esméralda. Continuing Esméralda said, "Even more interesting, when the Hierophant appears connected with another card it means that personal devotion to the cause has the utmost influence over the outcome." "For it to be paired with the Hermit means that you must focus your undivided attention on the task at hand to secure your own desired outcome," said Esméralda.

Still deep in thought the prince flipped the next card. As he looked down he almost laughed, for the card in front of him was The Devil.

Smirking Esméralda said, "Where your previous cards have been mostly positive this card not the same. This a final opportunity for you to change course, the temptations you are experiencing won't lead to a happy ending if you follow the path that your on."

Flipping the last card the prince was surprised, for it was the lover that sat in front of him. Love, it was an odd concept that he had never understood or known. Yet, deep in his frozen heart he had always sought a love, someone to call his own and protect until he could no longer.

"You seem confused," observed the woman. "I must say though I have seen the woman you are destined to love and you appeared to love her greatly." Motioning to the card she said, "The Lovers, you will soon join together with another in a union that will decide the future of not only your life but also all those whom you are connected to." With a far off look she finished, "The winds of change seem to have shifted and it has come time for you to feel the love that will be given to you."

Mulling over the cards and words that were said the Prince stood up to leave. As he neared the door Esméralda gave her last advice. "Fear not for the future my prince. You are not your father and his sins aren't your own. Go from this place today in peace, seek out your love and follow your destiny. Become the man you were born to be."

 ** _End Flashback:_**

Hearing the door to the throne room open the prince was started out of his memories.

"Your Highness, your guest has arrived and is in the antechamber awaiting your summons," said one of the many servants that scattered the castle.

Looking to the doors and adjusting the circulate of iron that rested upon his head the prince readied himself. "Send her in," said the Prince.

As the woman entered the hall the prince inclined his head and said, "Welcome to Romania Fairy Godmother and thank you for agreeing to meet me."

Inclining her head in response she said, " I was surprised to receive a missive from you, your country has been isolated as of late." Stepping forward, Fairy Godmother continued, "Though I must say requesting a meeting at night was a bit of a strange request." Waking to the base of the dais, which held the throne, Fairy Godmother finally asked the question that she really wanted to know. "So just what does the Prince of Romania, the heir of the house of Tepes, and the one called Dracula want with me," asked the fairy.

Smirking, the prince replied, "Please call me Alucard, my father is Dracula, and what I want is to go to Auradon Prep."

 **AN: I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The next update will probably be Wednesday the first. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Have a nice day. DoricWolf out…**


End file.
